We Don't Need Wands To Make Magic
by Books and Other Drugs
Summary: When forever and always ends, he's there for her. Oneshot, Dramione


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in the realm of Harry Potter.**

**We Don't Need Wands to Make Magic**

Hermione couldn't have been happier. She was about to be married to Ron Weasley, the love of her life. It was about an hour before her wedding, in a beautiful chapel shellacked with gold streamers and balloons. The chapel looked like fairies had invaded and decorated; leaving a wake of sparkles and cheer. It couldn't have been better.

Hermione remembered she had left her wand in the storage closet in the basement when she had been getting a role of extra tape and walked down the stairs to fetch it. She arrived at the closet and heard a strange noise coming from inside that sounded like kissing. She smiled to herself; thinking it was Ginny and Harry in the closet as they were young and hopelessly in love. She knocked on the door and giggled as people rustled and someone swore a long string of expletives.

"Its fine, you two just hand me my wand and I'll be on my way" Hermione sing-songed, knowing how they felt as she and Ron had been in the same situation

A pale hand handed her a wand, and Hermione grabbed it and began to twiddle it in her fingers as she walked away. Hermione's instincts were on edge for some reason, she couldn't explain why. She looked down at the wand and saw the initials L.B. Wait……Lavender Brown? What was Harry doing with Lavender in a closet?

Hermione raced down the steep stairs full of rage. How could Harry do this to Ginny?! She arrived back at the closet and opened the door about to chew Harry out, only to find Not Harry

But

Ron.

Ron grew burgundy in his facial region, and Lavender glared up at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron and everything she had ever felt for him, and suddenly felt so foolish for ever loving him. Sadness tore her apart. She simply collapsed on the floor and didn't awake for a very long time.

Hermione Granger had fallen into a deep coma. The coma had lasted for 8 months, and she always had a visitor, only one visitor. The visitor wasn't Ron, or Harry, or Ginny

Nor Luna or Neville

It was Draco Malfoy.

Draco stood there, watching her. He couldn't believe his one love was unconscious, probably mentally scarred and he couldn't do anything

The pain seared and burned in a way that one cannot explain, it was the harsh price of love. But Draco would do anything for the feeling he got when he saw her, when he talked to her, when someone spoke her name.

The feeling was of happiness, hope, and comfort, the feeling of Hermione.

Hermione stirred slightly, opened her eyes and fluttered her long lashes

"Draco" Hermione whispered, and smiled a slight smile

He simply placed his hand on hers. But wait…why…why did she like it?

"How-w-w-w-w is he?" Hermione whispered, pain and rejection was obvious in her voice

"He……He married Lavender. She had a little boy …." Draco said, looking down at his patent leather shoes

"A little boy? Oh my….." Hermione said, looking distraught as she realized that Ron had been cheating on her for quite some time.

"If it makes you feel any better the child is rather ugly, and Lavender is fat now" Draco smiled as he spoke

"Don't be mean, Draco!" Hermione tried to hide a smile

"No, Really!" Draco said, handing a glossy picture to Hermione "Take a look for yourself"

Hermione looked at the little boy in the picture and realized Draco was right. The little boy had an ugly shade of red and blonde mixed hair, was chubbier than just baby fat, and had an _extremely_ long nose. The lady in the picture was VERY chubby, and she had more than enough gray hair for being 23.

Hermione giggled and Draco sat down beside her, and simply looked down at her, Hermione looked up at Draco as well.

Her heart tingled…that shouldn't be happening! Draco was a pure-blood Slytherin prince, and she was the mudblood bookworm Hermione Granger. They could never be...right?

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, wondering what in the world was going on with her.

* * *

2 years later, Hermione strolled down a sunny cement path in a beautiful park that she and Draco both loved. She had a slight bounce in her step that could only be caused by one thing; happiness. Hermione bounced along the path as a tall man with red hair emerged from behind a tall evergreen tree.

"Hermione?" the man inquired as he brushed a piece of flame red hair from his hazel eyes, and proceeded to rub his extremely long nose.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.

"Ron." The man said, looking down at the pavement

"Well, what do you want?" Hermione responded in a harsh tone.

"You." Ron said, looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"HA!" Hermione smirked, and then continued. "You had plenty of time for me. But now I'm happy, and I don't want you."

Ron grabbed her shoulder roughly. "I don't care if you want me or not, I'm still going to have you." He stated while dragging her down the trail.

"Draco." Hermione whispered as she closed her eyes, sadness filling every vibration of the word.

"DRACO?!?!" Ron asked slamming her against the concrete, anger filling his veins

"Yes me, you ass! Who else?" Draco said as he appeared from seemingly nowhere, and Hermione would later learn that he had apperated after she was 20 minutes late to meet him in the park.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ron shouted as he lunged at Draco. Draco punched him in the face before he even laid a finger on him and Ron collapsed into a ball, unconscious.

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione said, and wrapped her arms around Draco's pale neck and kissed him.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Draco stated, looking into her cocoa eyes

"I love you." Hermione said. And it was enough, Draco knew how much she meant it.

* * *

"I do." Hermione spoke with a wide smile spread across her cherry-red lips

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said to Hermione's new husband

The husband leaned in to lift Hermione's vale, and he kissed her gently.

"I love you"

"I Love you more, Draco" Hermione smiled.

This had been the best day. Hermione had gotten everything she had ever wanted. She was deeply in love, and as her favorite wizard romance novel said "We don't need wands to make magic"

Peace, Love, Dramione!

GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

"IN YOUR ARMS" IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILY!!!!!!

I know this story was up earlier but it was poorly written so I deleted it and changed some things and added others and I think it turned out much better than originally planned.


End file.
